What Was Life
by EmeraldDragonFlame
Summary: Emerald didn't know where she was, but somehow she knew who she was and what she was, but had no idea what the hell was going on OCxProwl rated M to be safe
1. Found the Smell in the Wind

I didn't understand what was going on at first... things seemed to come naturally, but... it didn't seem right. All I knew was my name, and what I was, but nothing more, nothing about my past, nothing. My name is Emerald, and I'm a femme Cybertronian Seeker, and this is my crazy story.

 **. . .**

I woke up to see the sun shining brightly in my optics, I quickly opening and closing then from the unexpected eye pill. I got up quickly looking to see I was in the woods, how I knew were I was or even what I was, was a mystery to me, but I knew I had a mission. What that mission was I wasn't quite sure, but I knew it was important. And the simple act of walking, gave me a new life.

Right next to the woods, there was a city, a large city. With many building and people, that didn't look anything like me. _Well, I'm starting out wonderfully, ain't I?_ I thought to myself, this city was chalk-full of people, how was I supposed to know which one to... whatever it was I was supposed to do?! Though I was drawn to the place, the loud noises, the smells, the people, I had to get to know them, why? I had no idea, I just went and I didn't look back.

I was a mile away from the city, just a mile away, when, something that changed my life forever, exploded out of one of the extremely large buildings. It was big, it was ugly, and it had to be taken down. I ran towards it at full throttle, shouting out a battle cry. If you don't know what this... _thing_ looked like, man was it was _ugly_! It looked like a bloated up roach that had rods sticking out of it's side and a vacuum cleaner for a mouth.

I instantly thought up the name "Roach Kill".

Anyway as I ran up to kill the damned beast, I was stop by other... mechanical voices, and, by the sounds of them, were men, or mechs, which ever you prefer. They were talking to this... little girl, but they weren't in humanoid forms, they were... vehicles? It only took me a short time to realize that they were just thinking that the lifeforms on this planet were vehicles, I laughed, but we had bigger fish to fry.

In just a few nanoclick they transformed and started attacking, and no one had noticed me yet.

"Autobots!" the red, white, and blue (lol 'merica) mech, presumably the leader of the group, yelled "ATTACK!" All of them started running towards Roach Kill and this is when I saw the most Primas damned, handsomest mech, I had ever seen! He was a gold and black, he was slim, slick, and had a visor to hide his eyes, I instantly wondered what was under those shades of his. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" the big green one yell as he chucked one of his wrecking balls (that just gave me some images) into Roach Kill, in the face would be more appropriate, and it drop the little girl. Crap, I forgot to mention that that little girl was attacked by it, my bad (nervous smile). The little yellow bot caught the girl and ran into the nearest building, and seemed to be talking to her.

I took my attention away from the yellow one to see the green one get his wrecking ball (again, interesting images) stuck in the roach. "Boss Bot!" He yelled "I got a problem!" "Boss Bot" came running and tried to get the ball out of the roach by springing a clamp (I don't know what to call it) on the rope that held the wrecking ball and pulled.

At this moment I had just noticed that I was only watching and not helping at all! I ran as fast as I could, and grabbed the rope. I got a confused look from "Boss Bot", "Who are you?" he groaned, as if I appeared randomly in his berth. "Does it matter right now!?" I growled, as I pulled as hard as I could. "Prowl!" He yelled "Lend a servo, huh?" he looked over to see no one there "Prowl?" Then, I felt it not be hard to pull, I even fell over at how 'easy' it was. Until I figured who the culprit was. "He said _lend_ a servo not _slice_ a servo," the green one said sarcastically. I agreed "Yeah, what the hell was that?" I almost shouted. He dropped down, caught his throwing star, and said suavely "Better than feeding the rest of you to that thing," Omiprimas even his voice sounded sexy! Ahem stay focus. "That wasn't your call to make, Prowl," Leader said, I looked back at him "We're a team remember, and we need to know we can depend on each other!" I nodded in agreement "Only one bot I depend on," Prowl began "me"

 _Crap_ I thought as he shot up into the air, and somehow, I knew what was coming.

"Prowl!" I screamed "Look out!" I jumped up, starting up the boosters on me feet... servos... whatever. Roach Kill then grabbed me with his tentacles and absorbed me.

Everything hurt, my servos, my helm, my whole frame, I felt like I was being digested alive, which, technically I kinda was, but still. I dared not move or open my optics, for fear that I the, whatever was in this thing had in it's body, would kill me faster. I could barely hear what the others were trying to do, it was something about them needing to override the system of this thing.

The time it took for them to get me out of that thing I could barely see, I could barely hear also, the first thing I was sorta able to see was Prowl. He seemed to be concerned "What's your name soldier?" I slowly began to speak "Emerald, Race: Seeker, Designation: Autobot," I groaned lightly "Is that enough info for you?" He seemed to smile at me as I began to speak again "I though you were one of those bots...," I began, he looked at me funny until I continued "I just saved your circuits Prowl, whether you liked it or no, you got to be a team player or else...," I shakily pointed at my wound "Things like this happen to those closest to-," I never got to finish my sentence before I blacked out, wondering if he got the memo.

 **. . .**

I woke up to a serge of energy, I didn't know what it was at the time, but I would learn soon enough. I groaned a little before muttering "What the hell just happened?" I looked around to know that these people, whoever they were, would tell me exactly what was going on.

 **. . .**

"So let me get this strait..." I began "Your guys' names are Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet, and Sari. You 5 bots crash landed here 50 years ago, and got attacked by, what I would call a 'Roach Kill', Sari got a key that can fix everything from the Allspark, which you found in space for some reason, and fixed me, am I pretty much up to date?" They all nodded their helms/head until we heard sirens in the background. "Crap," I heard beside me, it was Sari "I think my dad's looking for me,"

We all headed out of the lake as quickly as we could all in alt modes, even me, I was mostly mint green, with a fiery red and dark gold as my secondary colors "F15 Eagle Fighter Jet" as the human's called it. As soon as we got on the bay we transformed, immediately getting a welcoming committee. "Put yer hands were I can see 'im" the fat blonde man yelled as 'Bee asked "Why would they want us to do that?" I did a mental facepalm. "I don't know," Sari said "I guess it makes you less scary, or something," I then did a double face palm. The others put their servos up in a way that made me want to do another facepalm again. The humans put up their guns.

"Wait! "Sari yell "They're friendly, well except for the red and white one, he's kinda grumpy, but other than that-,"

"SARI!" a man, supposedly her father, practically screamed, making me smile, it was nice to see something as sentimental as this. "So," Sari began "Can we keep them?"

 **. . .**

It was very simple really, Sumdac is happy we get practical medals. It was simple as that, nothing more nothing less, but I knew this was a start of a grand adventure.


	2. The Battles We Face Part 1

**A/N Hello guys what's up EmeraldDragonFlame (EDF for short) and I wanna tell you the things about this story. Yes it is rated M but not for sex scenes, no, no, no sex scenes at all, talk about sex, yes but nothing, like, really big, okay. And just for a heads up, I would suggest you read everything because there might be some clues to later Chapters, just saying. Any who, enough chit-chat, let's get to reading!**

Life was extremely strange afterward. We were heroes, and we had to get use to it, no matter how much we like to think other wise. I liked learning about what Earth really was, and tried to do as much research as I could. I loved every bit of it. There was this thing that truly sparked (no pun intended) my interests, and that was the art of singing. I looked up song, after song, after song, and even learned a few notes. And well I was happy living at the bottom of the lake, Lake Erie I think was the name of it. But, alas, Sari didn't believe that was the best place and well, she decided to... help, I guess.

"Hoh boy...," I said as I looked around at this... would it be considered a a dump, well what ever it was, it was bad. "You guys need a home base," she began, me almost instantly regretting following her "And a ship at the bottom of Lake Eris is way too far away," she stopped for a nanoclick to turn around "Then I remembered this place," Sari had told us all about how her dad didn't even know he owned the place and how it would be the _perfect_ place for us to hide our cover, yippy... I couldn't wait. "You couldn't have picked a better place?" I asked, she kinda ignored what I said and asked "So waddya think?" "I think this is what you organics call a 'real fixer-upper'" 'Bee inquired, I nodded in agreement. Bulk was probably the only one who thought this place was just fine, and I kinda admired him for that, I mean all we really have to do is clean it a little bit, give it some good décor and it'd feel just like home.

But, surprise, surprise, we heard sirens in the background... again. "What the hell is going on this time?" I questioned, transforming immediately "I don't know," Optimus began "But it sounds like someone needs our help, Autobots-!" "Yeah, I know," Bulkhead interrupted "'Transform and roll out'" And we drove/flew to the scene.

There was a building on fire and,well, it terrified me _What if there's people still inside?_ I thoughtll _What if I can't save them in time?_. Though I knew that we would be able to get everyone to, safety, I still had something in my gears that were telling me, something bad was about to happen, maybe not here, but maybe later. It was all well and good, everything went perfectly, but I still had that feeling, that awful feeling of being watched, and having something _really_ bad come out of it. What it was, I wasn't sure at the time, but something big was happening, and it was happening soon.

 **. . .**

There was this thing about a fast moving train that Sumdac had made, and he invited all of us, but well, even though I did enjoy Earth's architect, it's culture, and even some of it's science, this certainly didn't peak my interest. Really, I was only there because I still had that sneaking suspicion that something bad was going to happen, and was I right.

Basically, there was an aerial stunt team, or something, and Isaac questioned why there were 7 jets instead of only 6. Dear Primas did we get a shock. A jet came strait for us and almost automatically I jumped in front of everyone of mt friends. "It couldn't be!" Ratchet muttered, optics wide, and I knew exactly what he was talking about. Starscream.

Starscream transformed and began shooting at us, making an explosion and knocking us backwards into the train. "Damn," I muttered as I looked up, my fiery red hair covering my face. Wait... did I ever tell you what I looked like? Oops, well I'll tell you, after the battle. Lets just say that my hair isn't the only bizarre thing on my frame. Starscream landed right in font of me, smirking as if he had accomplished something. I got up quickly and glared. "Greetings Autobots!" he began sarcastically "Mind if I crash the party?" I growled, and he looking at me strangely. "Who the hell are you?" "Starscream," and time and flew a little away, I, then, went after him "Go! And help the humans!" I yelled to the others "I got 'Screamy,"

I quickly flew after him, and threw a fire ball, trust me, I didn't know until then that I could do that. I surprised him long enough for me to quickly fly towards him, and give a nice, tender, loving... FALCON PUNCH! He grabbed his gut as I was about to spin around and give him a sweet back kick, but he grabbed my leg and threw me down. I quickly got grounded, in a manner of speaking, and flew towards him, my fist ready to pack a wallop of an upper-cut, but he dodged right before my fist hit his face.

"I was expecting more of a challenge, from such 'great heroes'" Okay this bastard was really pissing me off now, and I was about to turn around and give him a flying kick with a hint of fire ball in there somewhere, but Optimus had grabbed 'Screamer by the legs with his grappling hook and gave me the chance to strike, only Starscream was a bit harder to keep grounded than most. Maybe because he was flying... yeah I don't think Optimus thought that one through. He was being carried everywhere and thrown into everything that was in the path.

"I thought, for sure, you would have let go by now, ah well," Starscream yelled, and turned around "No matter," as he aimed for Prime, _Shit!_ I thought, and as quickly as I could, I threw a fire ball at him, but it hit the line thanks to my bad aiming skills. Optimus started to fall and I tried to save him, but I wasn't fast enough, he fell to the ground. Ratchet was immediately by his side so I took my attention over to Starscream, but he was lowering down to the ground yelling at the top of his vocal components "You call yourselves _heroes_!? You think _you_ defeated the Great Megatron! You did no such thing," he landed gracefully on the ground and I slowly followed him. "I DEFEATED MEGA-!"

"By God, SHUT UP, SCREAMER!" I yelled, pointing my index finger at him like and Anime character "I don't care if you killed Albert Einstein, if I hear you say one more word...," I somehow got a ginormous (twice my size by the way), double-headed battle ax out of my back "I'll cut your lips off," He then looked at me with astonishment at first, but then he just started laughing maniacally and looked at me with a false 'fear-face' as I would like to call it. "Do you think that scares me?" he asked me as he pointed his null ray at the others "Now be a good little femme and tell me were the Allspark is or I'll destroy your friends," I didn't move, they knew that they could dodge the ray in time, but then Starscream made it even harder for me, "Fine," he began "Then I guess I'll have to destroy these Organics for no good reason!" _No!_ I thought as he began shooting at Fanzone (the fat blonde guy I told you about), the Mayor, Isaac Sumdac, and Sari. Though they were able to take cover in the train, Sari was lagging behind, she was running as fast as she could but it wasn't enough, he was aiming at her.

"Sari!" Bumblebee yelled as he ran after her, blocking the shot from Sari, but hurting himself in the process. "Bumblebee!" Sari yelled as she ran to his side, but not before Starscream carried him up to the sky. "BRING ME THE ALLSPARK AUTOBOT SCUM!" he screamed, and I growled. I wasn't fast enough to try and catch 'Bee if 'Screamer decided to drop him, and couldn't just shoot him with a fire ball of slice him with my ax, or Bumblebee would fall just the same. Damn, all I could do was stand there and watch as Optimus stole the show "My name is Optimus Prime, and I would sacrifice my life to defend the Allspark!" I nodded in agreement. "But are you willing to sacrifice this?!" Starscream yelled as he, not only dropped, but threw 'Bee, and I was right. I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't catch him, and I watched as he fell to the ground with a loud 'kur thunk!'

This was beginning to piss me off. "You Autobots and your pesky heroics," He looked down at the others and continued "YOU HAVE ONE MEGACYCLE TO GIVE ME THE ALLSPARK!" and he flew towards the train "Or this vessel, human and Autobot alike, will perish," He flew over to Sumdac Tower an then yelled "THEN, I WILL TEAR THIS PLANET APART UNTIL I'VE FOUND THE ALLSPARK!" he then dropped the train on the top of the tower, leaving me to do nothing but stay completely dumbfounded. I didn't know what to do, what to think, or even a good come-back for his annoying screaming! I was lost.

I saw Optimus and Ratchet talking about how he could choose between the Allspark or Earth, and Ratchet giving him the crappiest advice ever, "Heroes are always the ones making the hard choices," I mean come on, what kind of advice is that?! Then there was some stuff about not being a hero, and I knew I had to step in.

"What do you mean 'you're not cut out to be a hero'?!" I yelled "Of course you are, it doesn't matter if you're a simple human or a great Autobot leader, everyone can be a hero, Prime," I said all this putting my servo on his forearm "You just got to actually _try_ or else, you're not worth being a hero!" I gave him the warmest smile I had ever give anyone, granted I had only been alive for a few days, but still, it meant something! "She right," I heard Prowl say as he came out of his hole "A wise bot once told me, 'a machine is stronger than it's component parts' only I had to learn that the hard way," I nodded as he put his servo out, I put my on his, then Ratchet, Optimus, Bulkhead, then Sari. This was a team effort, and I wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of that.

"Okay," Sari began "So here's my plan...," I knew we were in for a bumpy ride...

 **. . .**

We were walking away from her as soon as she said "here's the plan"

"What?" she questioned as she ran towards us. "Uh thanks, but I think we'll handle this one Sari," Optimus said, as I just kept as quiet as I could. "But, you haven't even heard my plan," She began "You guys keep Starscream distracted, while me and Prowl sneak aboard the train car, then I use my key to revive Bumblebee, free the hostages and catch Starscream fully by-," "No!" she was interrupted by Prime, which, actually, made me jump a little. "It's too dangerous," He said to her, and me just rolling my optics. Sari looked like she was about to cry "My dad's on that train," she said as a tear left her eye "and so is the best friend I'd ever had, and I'm not going to lose both of them!" she then burst out into tears, making me want to cry a little to. There we were trying to save the world, but all she cared about was getting her daddy, and best friend, back, and I admired her for that.

"She sprung a leak," Bulk said as he went to her side "It's called crying," she corrected him"It's what we humans do when we're sad or scared or can't save the people we care about most!" she cry putting her head in her hand. Something in me clicked at that moment, and, as fast as I could, push Bulkhead out of the way and went to Sari, "It's alright, sweetspark," I said calmly picking her up and bringing her close to me, kinda like what a mother would do with her child as she kept crying... until "Alright!" I heard Optimus sigh, making a record scratching sound as Sari stopped crying instantly "I'll consider your plan," "It's also a _really_ useful way to get what we want," she said as she put her hand on her hip and pointed her finger up to the sky. But Optimus looked at Sari with loathing optics "I said I would _consider_ your plan," he then looked at me "I need you to bring Starscream to us, can you do that, Emerald?" "Pu-lease," I said, giving him a wink and doing exactly what Sari did, "That dumb ass would be easier to catch than a fish outta water,"

"Uh...," Bulkhead began "what's a fish?" I flew off before I could answer, 'Screamer was about to get a huge wake up call.

"Hey, you overgrown protoform, looks like you lost your mommy, would you like me to help you find her?!" he, well, screamed at me and started chasing me around, he easily caught me but I was ready this time, I turned around and kicked him in the face. Briefly, his boosters went offline and he began to fall, only to transform into a jet and fly after me. I transformed as well and we began our aerial battles.

We kept flying back and fore worth shooting all the while, not looking back and tearing each other apart limb by limb. Though sadly, it only worked for a couple of minutes only because of one thing, the ninja bot didn't think a seeker's audio receptors could hear the sound of feet landing on a blimp. "What is this?" he questioned as he turned around and saw Prowl carrying the hostages down to safety. "Someone tampering with _my_ hostages," he began as he flew towards them, me not to far behind him, but then this day kept getting better and better. Ratchet had used his electric magnets to keep him from going any farther "Not so fast, Fly Boy!" he yelled as Starscream was distracted, I made my move. I went full throttle and tackled him to were he fell to the ground, and began to punch him. And not just a couple of warning punches, these were, "I'm going to fragging kill you!" punches, I kept giving him one after the other, after the other, after the other, his face looked like someone had put a chainsaw to his face.

"Emerald!" Bulkhead yelled his voice making me stop and look at him "What are you doing, he doesn't need that much punishment!" I looked at 'Screamer's face, then looked at my fist, it was covered in Energon, I instantly regretted my decision to stop hurting him. He quickly kicked me out of the way and flew towards the tower "You Autobots want to fight dirty, do you?" he began "Then you better be prepared to go all the way!" he then shot at Bumblebee (who I was happy to see was back in action) but It missed, much to his displeasure, and hit the train, and Sari was still in there! I was just about to come to Sari's rescue 'til Starscream had a little something, something to do with me. "I have something _special_ for you," he growled and blasted a long null ray at me, I responding in kind. Using my fire ball to stop the null ray from attacking me.

With the combination of the two there was a huge explosion pulling the two of use away from on another. He was completely discombobulated and I going over to Prime, me getting more exhausted as the time went on "I hope you have a plan B Boss Bot, 'cause I'm getting more tired by the nanoclick," "I do," he told me "but I need you to get it for me,"

 **. . .**

"You want me to do WHAT?!" I yelled "Emerald, I know it sounds crazy, but-" "Prime," I interrupted "I didn't say I _wouldn't_ do it, I just said that taking the Allspark, _the thing that makes new life on Cybertron possible_ , and using it as bate, is one of the most INSANE things you have ever asked me to do!" we bantered around for only a few seconds and I'll spare you the details of _how_ I got the Allspark... lets just say it was an ass in-a-half. And I was just about to give the damn thing to Optimus until... "Ah ha! Autobot fouls!" I heard Starscream yell to us, using the Allspark to blow some of the town to bits. "We won't let the Decepticons take the Allspark without a fight! Right?" Bumblebee said kinda questionably. Nodding Optimus pulled out his ax, I doing the same with my ax. We were ready to take the bastard down!


	3. The Battles We Face Part 2

**I am so sorry for the long wait, i was grounded, then i didn't feel like writing, then my parents said that I could only go on the computer on the weekend, but I'll try to update as often as possible, anywhooo~ enjoy**

 **. . .**

Optimus quickly climbed Sumdac Tower, and threw his ax strait for Starscream, hitting the back of his wing. 'Screamer, being the numbskull that he was turned around and glared at Prime, giving him the opportunity to jump on Starscream sending both of them flying. "Hell yeah Prime, give him the beating of his life!" I yelled Bumblebee shouting in agreement. They both dropped to the ground, 'Screamer dropping the Allspark and letting it land right in front of Optimus. _Stupid_ I thought as I watched the spectacle, yeah I probably should of helped but every time that thought came to mind, something pulled me back, it was as if someone was saying to me "This is Prime's fight..." and so I tried to stay out of it.

Any who Optimus grabbed the Allspark and tried to get the hell outta there, Starscream close behind him. He, then, grabbed Prime and sent him flying into a building, seeing them come out seconds later from the other side of the building. _Oh, shit..._ I thought to myself _that's gonna leave a mark..._ 'Screamer then grabbed the Allspark and tried to make off with it, only to be caught in the foot by Optimus Prime. Starsceam looked behind him and gasped, as Optimus climbed up his back and grabbed the ax, that had been stuck on 'Screamer's back, and pulled. Aiming his arm at Starscream, he shot that strange painful gunk at 'Screamer's face, making him, well, scream, as they both fell head-first onto that blimp Isaac Sumdac had. _Thank God for soft landings_ I gave myself a mental wipe of the forehead as I saw the two of them grab and pull at the Allspark.

"Let go Autobot!" Starscream yelled as he pulled even harder. " _Never_!" Prime yelled "The Allspark is _life_!" I feeling, all the sudden, alive by his words. "Then let it _end_ your's!" 'Screamer yelled as the Allspark seemed to power up, but instead, something different happened. It opened! Yes! The one, the only Allspark... opened! The glimmering blue light seemed to fill up the entirety of the sky! It was beautiful, that is until the unthinkable happened.

The two of them flew into the air and it began to charge up, and the screaming, oh the screaming... it seemed to tear into my soul... spark... thing... as the thing exploded. "By God!" I screamed "Optimus!" I flew up to him, as he was hanging on for dear life, Allspark in servo. _Hold on big brother_ I instinctively thought _I'm coming!_ But I watched in horror as I saw him fall farther, and farther down to the ground, me desperately trying to go against gravity, but I was just too far away, as he fell, Energon all over the ground. "No," I muttered as I flew down to his side, he moaning in pain "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, please! Optimus!" I screamed "Don't leave me," "Optimus?" Sari said running towards him and me noticing that the others had come too. "So this...," he began closing his optic "Is what it feels like... to be... a hero...," he was beginning to turn grey "No," I said again "Don't you _dare_ close your eyes! Big Brother, NO, STOP, **STOP**!" I screamed, tears overflowing my optics, as I put my arms around him and sobbed. "Please...," I whispered. Sari right next to me tears flowing from her eyes as well. Ratchet then put this thing next to Big Brother's- Optimus', spark and solemnly said "There's nothing we can do now, his spark's extinguished,"

"No...," I cried "NO! There's gotta be _something_ we can do!" I yelled, tears still flowing down my face, then Sari's eyes lit up "Maybe there is something," she sniffled, pulling out her key and pushing it onto Opti-, Big Broth-, _his_ chest, making it open. "Sari," Bumblebee began "There are some things that just can't be fixed, even by your key," "Oh yeah!" I said "Watch us!" as I took Sari's hand and pushed it in forcefully, making him light up with, well light.

In only a couple of seconds, Big Brother (yes I shall call him this from this day onward) had his eyes opened and questioned "Is this... the Well of Allsparks?" Sari and I smiled as we looked at him "No," Sari said to him "It's Detroit," she then put her arms around him and began to cry tears of joy "BIG BROTHER!" I screamed "BY GOD, DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I thought I lost you, man..." I following in Sari's fit of crying. "Hey," Bulkhead began "I thought you only did that leaking thing when ever you were sad," me and Sari smiled as we both said in unison "You guys have so much to learn about humans," Big Brother then got up and questioned "Did you just call me 'big brother', Emerald?" Big Brother looked at me curiously "Yep!" I said, wiping the tears from my optics "You, for the short time I have known you, Optimus, you've been the brother that I never had, I mean if I didn't have a brother before this, and, well...," I stopped for a slight second "I love you like a big brother, Big Brother," I smiled at him and he giving me an "Okay...?" look but soon got the message and had the biggest smile I had ever seen him give. I mean he gave me the biggest hug afterward that it took the breath outta me. "Alright, Little Sister," he told me, making me want to hug him back, and I did.

And I knew this would start something awesome.

 **. . .**

We went back to the base to chose our rooms, and I actually found a room right next to Prowl's room. My sweet, handsome Prowl... C _rap! Stop thinking like that, man._ I walked all over the room to see that I had no roof, and I could see the beautiful night sky _It's so calming, just to look up at that gorgeous night sky, so calm, so soft, but at the same time, so strong._ Why was it that I thought of Prowl at that moment? Did he remind me of the night sky... I didn't know, but one thing was for sure, I WAS _NOT_ GOING TO GET _ANY_ SLEEP UNTIL I GOT THAT DAMNED MECH OUT OF MY- "Hey, Emerald," I heard Sari say as she came into my room "Oh," I muttered, noticing that she had taken me out of my thought "What's up?"

"The ceiling," she said jokingly "Well, what's left of it, anyway, but that not why I'm here," I looked at her, confused "I just wanted to know if you wanted some décor for your room?" I hummed at this and simply said "I want something pink, not to bright, but not hot pink either, flowers, and maybe...,"

"What?"

"An Ipod?"

"Is that it?"

"Yeah,"

She looked at me for a moment, nodded and just left me with my thoughts. I noticed this puddle in the middle of my room, I looked down, and I saw myself. And I noticed how strange I really was.

Let's start with my face shall we? My hideous and ugly face. Unlike the others I had a completely white face, I had blood red lips, with fangs, lighter blue optics, pointed enlarged ears, and strange looking pieces of fiery red hair on either side of my face, I had one side look like it had been slightly curled with a curling iron and the other looking like someone had just cut chunk of my long hair (that went down to my aft), made sure that it was just under my neck, and rapped a gold ribbon around it, calling it good. Then, there was my strange looking helm. It was kinda a flat like surface that had two dull points at each end, but I had this headband that looked more like a Viking queen's crown. At the very center of the "crown" was a large spherical purple jewel, that was placed in a diamond shaped piece of gold, followed by a circle on each side, a swirl, a smaller diamond shape, then it circled around to meet at the back of my head to be connected by a sharp bow, that was also made of a hard gold. Ribbons then left the bow to flow in the wind.

Then there was my body. On my neck I had these markings that looked sorta like black cybernetic coding. I also had these two big mint green spikes that covered my breast and went all the way up to my shoulder, and another, smaller, blood red, spike that was attached to my arm. My arm was also white until it got to my forearm, which was black 'till it got to my fingers, turning white once again. My wings were, once again, a mint green, but this time having a blood red and gold stripes right next to one another and this is were I also had my Autobot insignia. Going down to my stomach it was once again white with two black lines going down either side of my belly. I had a mint green "underwear" I guess you could say, and had white legs. There was also some black markings on my thighs that just looked like "Y's" mirroring each other, and having something very interesting about them, they were, I guess you could say, thicker than most femme thighs, and I wonder only for a little while if that was just a slight design flaw? Though I didn't really think that I was at all pretty, I still had to understand that this is how I was made, and I had to except that. And, last was my "boots". I had these "boots" that went up to my knees and had spikes on the top, now, mostly being mint green and gold, with the heels as the boosters, gold stripes decorating them.

After looking at my reflection, which seemed like hours, I finally washed up the puddle in my room, and headed outside to explore, but then, I smelt someone, yes I do have an excellent sense of hearing and smell, and almost instantly, knew who it was.

"Why are you spying on me, Prowl?" I asked, looking behind me as Prowl came out of the darkness, as if he were a child in trouble. "I wasn't spying on you," he began defensively, but still having that calm voice that seemed to mesmerize my spark "I just noticed that you seemed to be in a meditative state and I didn't want to disturb you," I just smiled and rolled my eyes "I wasn't meditating, you dumb ass," I replied jokingly "I was just studying my...," I looked away for a second, losing my smile "I was just studying my hideous self...," I muttered in a more somber voice. I couldn't even look at him, I doubt that he really looked at me like anything other _than_ ugly, so it really surprised me when I felt two strong servos grab my upper arms. "Who the _hell_ was the bastard that told you you were hideous!" he, didn't yell per-say, but he did really raise his voice loud enough to startle me. "N-no one," but my bewilderment soon turned into anger, though I didn't know why "Can't you not see past your own nose!? Are you blind or do you pity me!?" I yelled, forcing his servos off my arms "BECAUSE I'M ANYTHING, _BUT_ PRETTY! AND ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE IS A FOOL!" "Then I must be a fool," he began, giving me a glare "I believe it is _you_ who is blind, Emerald, give me one wrong thing with your frame,"

"My thighs, my freakishly long hair, oh and me _having_ hair, my helm that looks like Bucket-Head's! Shall I go on?! Or do you need more examples?!" he looked at me, as if determined to prove me wrong "Well then, let me list the thing _not_ wrong with you, your gorgeous light blue optics, your some-what calming voice, your fighting skills, your compassion, I actually like your hair...," he stopped for only a second to look at me strait in the optics and grabbed my servos "Shall _I_ go on, or do _you_ need more examples?" he finished quietly, giving me a small smile. I looked up at the handsome mech, my face turning beat red, I couldn't answer. "I rest my case," we were standing there in silents for what seemed like an eternity until Prowl calmly began to walk out of the room, I grabbed him on the shoulder. "What?" he questioned as he turned his helm "I thought that I was a fool," I just sighed and looked at him "I'm sorry, okay, I just...," I looked away for only a second and looked back "I just notice things that most don't, I don't even know _how_ I know these things," I muttered, and he giving me a look.

"What things might you be talking about?" he questioned, I looked up at him, laughing on the inside, remembering how small I was compared to most, even smaller than Bumble Bee, it was kinda funny "Like knowing about Megatron, and what he looks, or should I say _looked_ , like. I mean, I don't know anything about myself, but I practically know everything there is to know about most our history and then some," He then gave me a slight chuckle "Seems to me you have amnesia," I then almost smacked him "Prowl, what the hell is so funny about amnesia? Do you see me laughing?" "I was just remembering a person I knew a long time ago...," he then looked out into space for a slight moment, giving me the feeling that it was someone really close to him, maybe a lover? "Emerald, it's not as if it's a bad thing that you don't remember, it is a possibility that your memories will-," I cut him off "That's just it though, I don't think I have any...," he gave me this strange look, like I was insane, or something "What are you talking-,"

"Just here me out," I pressed "You guys were-," I was then interrupted by a very annoyed Bumble Bee, "Some of us are trying to go into stasis if you two lovebirds don't mind?" I chuckled and turned a slight pink, I looked at Prowl and said "I guess he's right, good night, Prowl," He turned and nodded "Good night to you too, Emerald," he smiled, and left my room, and right after wards smacked Bumble Bee upside the head. 'Bee gave a slight growl and muttered "Punk," as the two of them left me alone, looking up at the gorgeous night sky. _Why am I here?_ I asked myself, silently _And how did I end up on Earth than Cybertron?_ These questions I thought would never be answered, but I was wrong.

 **. . .**

I woke up in the middle of the night to notice alarms had gone off, a bank was being robbed. "You gotta be fragging kidding me...," I muttered as I ran to the rescue, like my other companions. We hid by being transformed, while I, well, I had to stay in the shadows. What was this guy? He looked like a bad remake of a bad Robin Hood, with a mechanical hand. Oy, what was this, a Renaissance Festival? He was on the top of the bank van, strapping bags to his waist and yelled something like "For Sooth! The Angry Archer is _victorious_!" then he stopped and looked behind him to see, at least, a dozen police cars. I wanted to laugh so hard for his "shortsightedness" until Big Brother came along and the -ahem- Angry Archer, used his bow to grabbed hold of him. Little wings came from his back and he "flew" towards Big Brother and landed on the top of him. He the yelled once again, which was getting rather annoying mind you, and spoke "HA HA HA! Victory is mine! None police would nay stop a fire truck speeding to an emergency!"

"Only one problem with that theory," Big Brother said, I could almost see him chuckling. He then stopped, making the man fall of the top of his truck mode, transformed and laughed "your the emergency," and grabbed the Angry Archer. The man struggled as he muttered, "Unhand me, metallic ruffian," as he was able to some how get out of Big Brother's grasp, "Tally ho, and fair thee well," he said, it was my turn now, as the Angry Archer shot his arrow to a lamp post. I then flung my ax over to the lamp post, slicing it in half, ad as quick as a snake, grabbed him, and tied his own rope to him with ease. He growled at me, as I held him like a fish.

"Oh vexing fate, thou is a hard mistress! I was to be rich! I was to be famous!" Big Brother came over and just smiled out the words "Looks like you'll just have to settle for famous," as I laughed, to day was going to be a good day.

 **. . .**

It was say light soon after, and I wanted to learn more about Earth and it's inhabitants, besides humans. So I watched a bird build it's nest. Oh how wonder inducing seeing a bird build its nest ever so... perfect. I tried to stay as still as I could, but it was all ruined by a child screaming "Look! Dere's an audobot up dere!" and a whole crowd came to see which one I was. I guess I was the most popular bot. "Were do you get your paint job?" one asked "Why do you have hair?" asked another "Who does your hair?" "Where are you from?" "how do you reproduce?" all of them bombarded me with question after question, Primas knows I couldn't answer them all so as quick as I could I ran, getting as far away from the crowd as I could. I was almost... scared...

I found home in little time, and found it actually looking rather decent. "Our new home is coming together nicely," Big Brother said with a smile "If I had it my way," Ratchet implied "we would never leave, their always watching, waiting...," "The Decepticons?" "Naw, those annoying camera bots!" Ratchet growled with his teeth clenched "I tend to agree," I muttered "I guess I just _really_ hate being in the mitts of people... I get... claustrophobic," "What!" Bumble Bee practically screamed "Being a star rocks! If the titanium alloy fits,wear it, besides, I make it look good," he gave a smirk. "You guys got it easy," Bulkhead murmured "All people want me to do is break stuff, I got a sensitive side to you know, making stuff is kinda fun," "Either way there's a lot to learn about this planet," Big Brother stated "Here, here," I said with a smile "So we'll just have to roll with it, right Emerald," I laughed ad nodded. As I heard a certain bot swoop down from the heavens, and looked like he had crawled outta Hell. "What's up with Prowl?" I sorta asked myself.

"I don't know, but I guess he didn't get the memo about 'rolling with it'," Bumble Bee muttered as I just sighed and went after him "You guys keep working, while I see what's what," I slightly laughed as Ratchet muttered "Thanks, you weren't any help to us anyways,"

I went over to his room, and rang the small little doorbell. "Hey Prowl," I said as I walked into the room, "What's the matter?" I looked around to see that he had wonderful décor of Japanese art and furniture, and a big ass tree at the other end of the room, giving it a decisive look to it, just beautiful. He didn't answer though, he just looked up with his hand out and stared up. Was he alright? "D-do you wanna talk?" I asked "No," he answered simply "Oh," I tried not to sound hurt "I didn't mean to d-disturb you, but I just w-wanted to make-," I stopped, and saw what he saw, nature at his finger-tips.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"All this Organic life this... nature it-,"

"Refuses to be contained?"

He seemed to be surprised by me finishing his sentence and finally gave a smile "There it is," I gave a big smile "You know, you should do that more often," I said as I was trying to stealthily catch the bird, "It makes your face look a lot more friendly," I then continued "You may not see something or hear something but you always know it's there, no matter how small, or fragile, it is still there. The humans may not be able to just step back and smell the roses, but that's why the world needs people like us to help the world just take a couple minutes back and smell the roses. You only need the courage to see it," "I agree," he answered me "Why just this morning I watched a creature stalk another with such grace...," he was about to take my hand "such stillness..."

I was this close to being able to catch the bird, and probably get a little something-something from Prowl if you know what I mean, until deux-ex-Bumble-Bee decided to ruin the moment! Primus damn you Bee! The readers were expecting fluff!

He jumped up between me, Prowl, and the bird, making it fly away "Anybody else smelling hot and spicy circuitry around here, HA, get it _hot and spicy_!" I then turned a beat red. And all I kept thinking was _Frag you 'Bee, Frag you._

Then he started knocking on Prowls helm, "Hello, anybot home-," making Prowl jump and weave up into the tree like that cat and bird (I'm pretty sure that's what he was talking about), he was speaking of. "What?" 'Bee questioned "What the hell did I say," I then smacked him upside the head, "You idiot," and walked out of the room.

 **. . .**

 _"As the caterpillar hangs still in chrysalis...,"_ the man so fluently said on the screen of the television. All of us were sitting in various places in the lair, me and Prowl sitting the closest to the screen. _"... in the cocoon, a marvelous transformation occurs,"_ My optics widen as I beheld a beautiful butterfly slipping from it's cocoon, Prowl seemed to be enjoying it as well "Oh, beautiful, look at those patterns," I said in awe "Indeed," he agreed "Fascinating,"

But once again, freaking Bumble Bee had to mess everything up, changing the channel to bright flashing colors, and loud rock music. Behold the seizures... "Shouldn't we watch something that won't bore us into stasis lock," 'Bee said with a smerk. "Don't be such stiffs you two," He then got up and muttered "Oh wait your all about stillness," While he was gawking on, I was steaming and Prowl was- uh-oh. Prowl pounced on 'Bee like a cat on a mouse and said ""You should try it sometime," and jumped up to some machinery near the roof of the lair.

"You guys are idiots," I muttered softly, hoping no-one would hear me. They all were teasing and yelling at Prowl for his "inconsideration". "Aw, shut up you guys can't you see he's pissed?" I said aloud waving them off.

I then heard a small voice coming from behind me "What's his problem?" I turned to see Sari "Nothing," I sighed.

After settling in for the sleep over Sari was talking about, and Bulkhead falling on his face (and Prowl, sorta) we began playing twister. "Okay," Sari smiled and looked down at the twister pad "left hand on purple," Bulkhead and Bumble Bee both groaning from trying to reach a purple square, Bulk cursing under his breath and 'Bee muttering. I laugh at the hilarious sight.

"So this is a training exercise to... boost dexterity?" Big Brother asked and I chuckle at the comment "It's a game, for fun," Sari informs him "Come on guys," I sigh "don't we play games on our planet?" No-one answered.

Bumble Bee then asked Prowl if he wanted to play, I, for one, knew that was a bad idea. Prowl wasn't exactly in the best mood. He just sighed, and did the most epic... Twistering, is that even a word? Bulk did a "HUH?" moment and Prowl hopped off the thing like it was nothing, oh-my-God-he-was-so-hot-I-can't-even-describe-how-awesome-he-was!*ahem* he walked away down the hall making me, personally, droll, and everyone else do a double-take. "Hey come back!" Bulkhead said "You won," 'Bee slowly got his head out of under Bulk and yelled "What! We not steel enough for you, you know fine, have fun in there watching the grass grow!" I sighed, wanting to go over and help my angered knight, but knew he really didn't want any company.

 **. . .**

"And the old man suddenly vanished, with a cackle of evil laughter!" Sari said with her "scary" voice, it was dark, I was worried for Prowl, and bored, while Sari tried to continue her "scary story". "What is the point of this story again?" Ratchet questioned, tilting his head in confusion. "Your always supposed to tell scary stories at a slumber party," she said disappointed. "Well," 'Bee began, putting his hand behind his head "Ha, I'm not feeling scared" he was totally lying. I heard a machine power up (musta been my enlarged ears, I donno) "With the old man gone, the three children were all alone in the spooky house," she continued, smiling mischievously "There was a terrible scraping noise," the machine scraped the floor, making me cringe with the loud noise to my ears. "You guys hear that!?" Bumble Bee shivered. Big Brother looked at me with concern "You okay?" he asked silently, I just nodded and listened to the rest of Sari's weird story.

"And in the dark, the old man's ghost sneaked up behind them and-," a scream was heard across the entirety of the lair, having a mechanical arm grab 'Bee. I had to cover my mouth just to keep from laughing. Sari, however, didn't "HA HA HA HA, TO SWEET! You shoulda heard yourself scream Bumble Bee! You big scaredy-bot!" she gave a slight cackle while 'Bee was squirming like a fish outta water. I, personally, didn't want to embarrass the poor boy so I looked away. And snorted a bit...

"Sari...," I began "That was _evil_ ," I sighed as she muttered "Aww, but I was kinda funny, wasn't it?" I sighed again "Yes it was kinda funny...," she told us how her key was able to hack other machines. It was rather impressive, that key of her's.

Then, without warning, the machines began to turn on by themselves, I looked at Sari accusingly, "Um, that wasn't me," she murmured, as they began to move towards us.

"Take cover!" Ratchet yelled as he was grabbed by the neck with a mechanical arm. "Shit!" I yelled trying to dodge the "Arms of Doom" as I called them. "what's happening?" Bumble Bee shouted out, as if saying it would make them stop. Chaos. Somehow, Bulkhead was trying his hardest to not get squished and Big Brother magnetized to a thingamajig. "everyone!" Prowl yelled (when did he get here?) "Stand still," I did what I was told looking at him with worry. 'Bee on the other hand did the exact opposite, "Forget stillness!" he shouted "We need action!" he was running towards the assembly-line's controls. Only getting stopped by "Arms of Doom". I then, probably, took Prowls line "It's all connected by motion sensors, you dumb ass!" I shouted "Stand still!"

"Listen to her kid," Ratchet agreed "She probably knows more about this than we do," he was beaten and broken, it made my spark break just to see him like that. Though everyone else seemed, at least functioning, well, except Bulk. "If I can make it to the control panel," Prowl yelled "I can shut this all down!" I nodded, but that was a mistake because the "Arms of Doom" grabbed a hold of me, _Dammit_ I thought. I couldn't move, I could only watch. These things were stronger then they looked. Though Prowl seemed to have gotten it handled. He literally kept saying "Stillness... and strike! Stillness... and strike!" as if he was moving to the beat of a song no-one heard but him. But it was all in vain, he had been attacked by home made missiles. He got caught. " _Damn_!" he cried out in vain, as he tried to struggle free, Bumble Bee was the only one not injured and/or captured. It was up to him now. _Just like the cat 'Bee_ I wanted to say _still like a stalking cat_. Stop, go, Stop, go, Stop, go, Stop, go. It was working. He actually listened! Getting closer and closer until... he made it! With a crash and a zap the "Arms of Doom" were no more. And we all finally were able to break free from our bondage.

It wasn't over yet though, "THE FUEL TANKS!" Big brother Optimus yelled. My turn. I quickly flew over there, ripped the fuel tank from the things that kept them from rolling, and flew it as far as I could from the lair, chucking it in the forest. I flew back and was greeted with a warm welcome "Good job kid," Ratchet finally smiled, patting me on the back. I looked at 'Bee who was the true hero of this malice. "Good motor skills you got there, boy," I said, punching him on the shoulder, and smiling. He put his hand behind his head and blushed "Thanks," I chuckled.

"But who did this?" Sari questioned "I know it wasn't me," "It has to be someone who is smart enough to merge the security motion sensors with the assembly-line," said Ratchet I nodded in agreement. "I think this might be the culprit," Big Brother admitted, holding up a strange spider like machine (here's a game, take a shot of Whiskey every time I say "machine" in this book). Prowl looked at it cautiously "A robotic design merging organic and mechanical, fascinating," I rolled my eyes "More like eww," I muttered, hoping no-one could hear me. I hate spiders okay! It got out of Big Brother's hands and started running away. "Catch it," He said "We need to examine it!" Bulkhead went running towards it. He looked like a fat penguin. "Got it!" he yelled as he grabbed it, but... well... it was … kinda crushed. "Bulkhead!" I yelled, face palming. "Oops...," he said I sighed, and looked away, I couldn't even, heh. "Hey guys," I began everyone looking at me "Anybody wanna play some twister?"


	4. Only Shorties Here

**Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long for this chapter, but I was getting really into Undertale and I kinda forgot about this chapter, and fic. But good news, I am _not_ dead and will try to fit two episodes in every chapter unless I have some cool "non-canon" stuff like the fluff or something like that. btw if any of you have any questions or suggestions R &R and ask/give me ideas, I'd love to hear from you guys**

 **also disclaimer: I don't own Transformers (if I did there would be more shipping, just saying)**

 **enjoy!**

 **. . .**

The day started like any other... man how many times am I going to say that before I realize it's never normal... anyway, Big Brother thought it was a wonderful idea to learn more about human culture and, of course, what better way than to watch the Television? We all made ourselves comfortable and looked at the spectacle people know as TV... it was an... interesting experience...

Bulkhead smiled "We got over _5000_ _channels_ to monitor here," Prowl turned on the TV, while all of us marveled at the... strangeness of it all. There was a commercial about... ahem, putting fuel into your tank... If that doesn't bring up images I don't know what does. Even Bulkhead said "that's gotta hurt,". We changed the channel after that. But the next one was even worse. Literally two cars just slammed into each other and made all of us cringe. "Oh God...," I murmured, trying to hold back a hurl. Prowl slightly gasped "Not as much as that...," We changed it again. The next thing we saw was a man standing in a ring "Do you ever dream of being taller, thinner, faster, even stronger?" he said. God he looked malnourished, so thin I swear if I were human, I could easily pick him up without much effort. And this is if I were "normal". "Well these people did," he continued pulling up a fat human male and female onto the screen, "And they turned their dreams into reality!" as the pictures turn to show thin young and beautiful people. I chuckled at the pun he made. "And you can do that, too! With my bio-chemical make-over!" he continued, smiling triumphantly at the camera.

"Ah, human upgrades," Big Bro said, "What will they think up next?" he shock his head, I ave him a look, but turned back to the TV. "Hi there," the man said towards the camera "I'm Prometheus Black and I can transform you,"

"Can already do that," I snickered, but he still didn't stop. Like he would answer me. "if you're still not convinced? Well then, you better watch one of my greatest bio-enhanced success stories in action!" The crowd went wild after that.

"You see them every day, they clean your house, feed your children and they take your jobs," there was a small pause, did this guy not like machines? "But tonight man will triumph over machine in a no holes bars fight to the finish!" the light that was over him grew bigger til you could see the whole ring, this was going to be interesting.

"What ram damaged programing impaired bot would agree to be in such a degrading spectacle?" Ratchet grumbled. I personally didn't think it was degrading, just interesting. "Representing the machines," Prometheus continued "I give you... BUMBLE BEE!" well the oil I was drinking literally splattered all over the floor, and so did Bulk's "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed as bulk added on "WHAT?!" Bumble Bee didn't seem to mind "Hey good evening Detroit!" I heard booing and gawking. I was in too much shock to look away. 'Bee didn't seem too happy about that, but hey, who could blame them, there just human.

"And representing the human race, I give you Sirius 'the Colossus' RODES!" Prometheus was defiantly not a machine person. People were screaming and clapping as this little old man slowly walked up and waved. "Yeah sure 'Colossus' my ass," I murmured. "That's a human?" Bulk questioned "Must be a new model," Prowl answered. "Naw," I answered "Just old," both of them had an "oh" face on and stared intently at the screen.

"Good luck," finished Prometheus "And may the best _man_ win," …... RACIST!

The battle begun. 'Bee whispered something to the guy before he turned big, I mean _really_ big, like as big as an Autobot big. "Well shit...," I murmured as I looked behind me "Should we go save him or...?" "Autobots!" Big Bro yelled "Roll out!" and thus we rolled.

 **. . .**

by the time we got there Bumble Bee was about to get crushed by a car. I ran as quickly as I could to punch it away, I glared at 'Bee "What the hell were you thinking?!" I screamed glaring daggers down at him. "Well...," he muttered. Of course he didn't have an answer, I sighed. I looked over at the... thing, was that even a human anymore? "Looks like you in over your head, kid," Ratchet yelled as 'Bee looked frustrated "What's that supposed to mean?!" Big Bro didn't seem to mind "Mute it, we've got bigger fish to fry!" "What?" Bumble Bee meeped "Bigger than me?" Both me and Big Brother looked at him like he was nuts "Really?" I questioned. "What are you talking about?" Big Bro said like Bumble Bee was off his God damn rocker.

The Colossus attack. When Bulkhead went to fight him, he yelled "Time for the big guns!" and slammed into the "Human" literally ramming him into the ground. "Oh just rub it in why don't ya'!?"

Seriously, what was he going on about? Was it that stupid human?

"What?" Bulk questioned, "What'id I say?" "Bulk!" I yelled "Watch out!"

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, jumping and slamming both my feet into his gut, making him fly into the nearest building... which was, of course, the wrestling building... shit. "Thanks Em," Bulk seemed relieved as he said that, "I'm like a petting zoo, Bulk," I smirked "It's no Prob-llama," He did a face palm.

Though what surprised me the most wasn't the fact that Bulkhead knew what a llama was, it was the alarmed the cars were making that the "Human" ran over when I kicked him, and his reaction. He screamed. The sound... it was hurting his ears. All the sudden, I... didn't want to fight. He was in pain, but that didn't stop Prowl. He flung his shrunken at the strange... things on the "Humans" back, and it dropped him like he was hit in the balls. He turned small again and almost made me cry.

"That wasn't necessary," I choked. Prowl looked at me. "What did I do wrong?" "HE WAS IN PAIN!" I screamed, flinging my fist at him, but he blocked it with his hand. "There was no other way to beat him," he muttered calmly. "I don't care! No matter what form, he is human, we shouldn't be attacking any!" tears were now running down my face, Prowl grabbed both my wrist as I tried to shake away. Why couldn't I? I was stronger then him, but I guess, I was in distress.

I looked at him, his face was completely stoic, no emotions, just staring. Was he searching for something? I whimpered "He was stronger than the average human," Prowl finally said after what seemed like an eternity "In the wrong hands, power like that can turn anyone, human or bot, into a monster,"

"He's right," Big Brother came to me and sighed "If someone like him were to roam anywhere freely, we'd be doing more harm than good. I didn't answer either of them, I just put my helm on Prowl's chest, and sniffled and cried quietly as the others settled the dispute of 'Bee being short, everyone was making fun of him. Even though Prowl didn't move a muscle while I was on his chest, my sadness turned to anger as I growled and yelled "What the hell is your guys problem!" I pushed Prowl away, put my right servo on my hip and pointed at them with my left. "I bet you guys're just jealous, that you can't be as smol as us, and yes, I didn't use the word 'smol'!" I sashayed over to Bumble Bee, and put my arm around his neck, he blushed a bright blue.

"Me and him can get into places you guys would never even dream of, while you're standing in the front we could be hanging in the back while you boys got shot!" I pointed my free left hand at myself and said "And even though we may be puny, me and him have more agility and skill that all ya'll,"

No I don't a a Texan accent, I have a Coloradan... we don't pronouns our "t"'s. We say wader instead of water...like a soft "d"- uh... I just realized what I said there... shuddup.

Anyhoo~ they shut up after that, and it was a wonderfully quiet drive/fly home.

 **. . .**

…... 3 hours... that's how long we got peace and quiet... 3 hour... WHY SARI WHHHHYYYYY!?

She had given a piece of a robot Sumdac had built, covered in some kind of acid, while I was internally screaming that I didn't full day of rest. Cry.

"Yep," Ratchet seemed "oh so enthused" while he spoke "defiantly sabotage, but I've never seen a corrosive like this before," Suddenly it got my interest. What did he mean? He took a drop of it and dropped it on a piece of Autobot alloy, and melted a small bit off, to his and my surprise. "Ah hell," he even muttered under his breath.

This wasn't good.

"I'd like to run a few more test, it might take a few hours," Ratchet spoke to all of use, but obviously 'Bee wasn't to happy about that "That long?" he almost groaned. "Great," I moaned, until I realized... _Oh no_ I thought _here come the short jokes again..._ I internally groaned,but Bulkhead smiled "Their attention spans are short, too" _Shut up..._ I thought, though Bumble Bee was more verbal "I heard that!"

"Apparently so are their fuses," Prowl said nonchalantly _Did he just...?_

"SHUT UP!" I cried, tears streaming down my face, making everyone flinch "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME, OF US, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE _NO DAMN IDEA_ TO BE CALLED A TINY SHRIMP ALL YOU LIFE, _NONE OF YOU!_ " I ran as fast as I could towards my room, and, if I could, I'd slam the door as hard as I could. But it was an automatic door, just like every damn thing here. I slammed my body on my berth, and cried.

 **. . .**

After twenty or so minutes, I had no interest in telling the time, I still hadn't stopped crying. Even though I had tried to hide it, I hated being called small or puny or shrimp. I didn't understand why it hurt or when I even was called any of those things until today. I hated it.

My door was open. I didn't even look up to see who it was, I just was cursing myself for not locking that damn thing. "You still cryin' littl-," "Don't you fuckin' dare," I threatened, finally looking up, it was Ratchet. "I've already been called small enough today, so unless you're gonna tell me that some-one is in hella lot of trouble... _Get. Out,_ " I put my head back in my pillow, what did he want.

"What? Really?" he said as he came over and sat on my berth, the damn thing was twice as big as I needed it to be. "You seemed just fine before, when we were messing with Bumble Bee, what's crawling in your circuits now?" he asked and I sighed "They were being pointed at me as well...," I said truthfully, "I don't even know why, but... I... I can't... I don't want...," for the umpteenth time that day I burst out crying, God was I a crybaby.

I didn't expect Ratchet to hug me, I didn't expect him to comfort me, but he did. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could "I... don't wanna be... be s-so s-sensitive, b-but I-I-I am... and I tr-try to ac... t tough b-b-but...," I couldn't finish the stupid sentence, hic-upping every time I paused. I was so weak. "And what's the problem with that?" he asked, petting my head like a father would, I could totally see him as a daddy.

"You're a femme, femmes get hurt easily, emotionally and physically, and I know you don't like it, but even though you individually are stronger than most mechs, you're still smaller than them, and more sensitive, but you do have an advantage," I looked at him, only doing little hics and sniffles, still having tears go down my faceplate. He put his index finger under my chin to make me look up at him. "If you're small, most won't know you're dynamite," that made me giggle like a little sparkling, but sadly, that sweet little moment would be interrupted by a distress call from Big Brother.

I wanted to laugh "Do we always have to save your asses?" Ratchet chuckled as we transformed and rolled out.

 **. . .**

The "Human" was in the way again, great. The battle was pretty boring, all-in-all, wanna know why, BECAUSE I MISSED IT THAT'S WHY! I MEAN RATCHET JUST HAD TO OPEN A HOLE IN A FREAKING FORCEFIELD AND ME, BUMBLE BEE, AND SARI ALL WENT IN UNTIL IT WAS CLOSED BY BULK GETTING HIS FAT ASS STUCK IN THE DAMN HOLE! REALLY! IM REALLY GOOD AT FIGHTING, BUT I WAS SENT TO RECON! DAMN ASS MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! _REALLY!_

-Sigh- what ever... well it was just awesome... just awesome. . . . . . . . . awesome.

When we got stuck, it was obvious I was pissed, could you tell? (friend walks in "Naawww, not at allllllll~," "Shut up,")

Me, Bumble Bee, and Sari all went and separated I went with Sari to keep her safe and 'Bee went to go get Sumdac. Sari pressed button after button until she finally put her key (which I hadn't seen in a while) into the panel, only to make the damn thing stronger. I heard a perfect sound of whirls, and strengthening bonds in the force field, it was getting stronger. "Sari, stop you're making it worse," I muttered calmly, though I was kinda freaking out over this.

"Sorry" she said and pulled the key out of the panel. Trying to keep a cool composure she tried a different data port, and when she did, that stupid whirring in my audio receptor had stopped, have you ever had that? A sound or like screeching in your audio receptors that you don't notice til it's gone, but you feel relieved that you could hear clearer? That was me when the force field shut down, "Thank God," I murmured under my breath.

Then, as if on cue, Bumble Bee came running, or in his case driving, with Sumdac in tow, I couldn't contain my happiness. "Holy shit doc!" I screamed while running up to him and bringing Sari with me. I grabbed him and brought the family back together again. "Dad! You're alright!" Sari yelled with a bright smile, though... Sumdac looked like he was about to hurl, God he looked dizzy.

But, once again the happy family reunion was cut short by this... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?! I mean, yeah sure, he... it... they? What ever, _he_ looked like a human, a green, deformed, melting human. What the hell?

As if he heard what Sari said, he yelled "But not for long!" he was gonna _kill_ Sumdac, not on my watch! But Bulk had beaten me to the, ahem excuse me, punch, literally... okay _almost_ literally, he sorta grabbed him... SHUT UP I WANTED TO MAKE A PUN! Any who, let's just say it didn't go over well seeing as, I think he called himself "Meltdown", practically burned through Bulkhead's hand, he screamed in pain. I wanted to cover my ears, hearing screams of pain, I almost felt it, make it stop, please. Stop screaming...stop.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Get off of him!" I yelled as I grabbed Meltdown, it... didn't hurt as much as I suspected, but I wouldn't let go. "Emerald!" Bulk yelled "What are you doing, he's gonna melt your servo off!"

"I don't care!" I yell, I wanted to cry, it still hurt like a mother fucker, I was stumbling onto my knees, I wasn't going to let go, "He's... not... hurting... _anyone_!," that was it, I was crying coolant, it hurt so much, my servos seemed like they were nothing more than tough mush "See how well you like falling apart, machine," I screamed. I screamed so long and loud, but I refused, I wasn't letting him hurt Sari, Isaac, Bulkhead,... or Prowl. "Emerald!" I heard, maybe Sari, I couldn't tell my vision was getting blurred, everything was an echo, but I refused. I wasn't letting go off him even if it killed me. This bastard wasn't hurting anyone but me.

But alas, it couldn't last. He got his hands free and pointed them strait at me "See how easy it is for me to bring you to you're knees, I'm gonna turn you into nothing more than a melted metal!" Meltdown threatened, but he was serious, he shot. I waited for the inevitable, but it never came, what was going on? My tight grip was loosening I was blacking out, "...no …..," I murmured "...not ...," I couldn't speak, it hurt to much, I hated being helpless, I didn't want to be.

"... not... let...ting," I was awake, but I was out of my frame it a way. Please someone... help me...

 **. . .**

"...erald...ou...oka...?" my optic were adjusting to everything, and so were my audio receptors "...Emera... Emerald!" it was Prowl, and Ratchet, my optics opened wide, I jumped. "What happened!?" we were in the medical room were they told me everything. Without boring you with details, I'll sum it up. When I was blacking out, 'Bee took the shot for me by jumping in the way, also stopping Meltdown with the force field, putting him in prison, Ratchet had fixed my servo good as new, and everyone was all happy. Yay! Awesome! I looked over to Prowl whom stayed almost perfectly silent, I wondered why.

"Ratchet," he finally said "Could you give us a moment please?" Ratchet looked at me, then Prowl, then me again. "Fine," he almost growled, when he pulled Prowl towards him and whispered something to him, he then left.

I was starting to worry when Prowl closed the door and waited for Ratchet to leave, he turned to me. "What the hell were you thinking?" he said so calmly that it almost made me shiver. Why was he the only one to almost scare me?

"What are you talking about?" I asked right back.

"WHY WERE YOU PUTTING YOUR LIFE IN JEPERDY? HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" he screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU, WHAT DID YOU EXCPECT?!" why did he like yelling at me? What right did he have? It hurt.

He grabbed my servos with his "Don't you ever do that again. Do you understand?"

I was quiet, I didn't understand at the time, but he did really care for me, didn't he? Though thanks to this, my feelings were getting stronger for him, and soon I knew those feeling were going to turn into something more, into a choice, a choice between him and another, a choice to... a choice to...


End file.
